


The underground of the Underground

by LittleBat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by a comic, M/M, Might be a one-shot, Might be some violence, Multi, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Racism, Under!mob, UndertaleAu, UndertaleMob, gang related nonsense, gunna be some illegal stuff, gunna be some swears, implied human trafficking/slavery, implied/referenced human testing/cloning, not really sure where this is going, see nyublackneko on tumblr, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBat/pseuds/LittleBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if human souls weren't stronger than monsters? What if they were in fact weaker, and humans had lost the war? A new world of possibilities.</p><p>Sans and Papyrus are two fun-loving gangsters just living life in the mob run Underground. There are many different gangs to worry about, all with their own agendas, and the skelebros have gotten themselves into something even more sinister than the run of the mill gang stuff. It's going to take both of them, and maybe some unlikely friends, to figure things out and keep themselves safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [UT Mob, the new pup](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/174745) by nyublackneko. 



> Not too sure on that title. Maybe leave a suggestion for a better one. So I read a comic on tumblr by nyublackneko that greatly inspired this. And by that I mean that I kinda adapted at least part of it into the story lol. Not sure if I'm going to continue posting this, tho I'm still gunna write it, depends on if you guys like it.

At first glance, most people wouldn’t see anything in the dark shadows around the industrial blocks. The workers themselves having all gone home for the day and left the place nearly empty, save for the odd security guard. But even those ‘highly trained professionals’ saw nothing lurking in the darkness, doing their rounds as quickly as they could so they could return to the warm guard shack and out of the chilly air. 

They were wrong though, and once there was no more movement near them two skeleton monsters stepped into the light, their previously darkened pupils glowing slightly. The taller one made his way towards a nearby door quickly, the shorter keeping lookout while lighting a cigar in his mandible. As miss-matched the pair were in size, they were also in sharp contrast to their surroundings. Both were wearing well tailored suits, the lanky skeleton in a light grey Italian cut, complete with a long, wide blood-red tie and matching pocket square, while the shorter of the two sported a pinstripe English cut with a cobalt blue batwing bow-tie, his jacket open and cummerbund showing. 

“hey Pap, you just about done with that lock yet? i could do it faster with my eyes closed.” The stout monster asked, flicking the ash from his cigar. It was true, he would have simply blasted the lock open with either his magic or one of his twin Colt Pythons that were tucked securely at his lower back. They were going for stealth here though, so he wasn’t the best tool for this job.

“NO YOU COULD NOT SANS. THERE IS A PADLOCK AND A DEADBOLT, BOTH ARE VERY RUSTY.” Papyrus quipped back, careful to keep his normally loud voice to a manageable level. He was in fact nearly done the second lock when his companion had spoken, and soon opened the door with a flourish.

“AFTER YOU, BROTHER.” His voice was sarcastic and he gave a mocking bow, but held the door open politely. Sans nodded gently, snubbing his cigar out on the brick wall before heading inside. The duo wasted no time, both setting out in different directions and checking over the contents of the building. Intel had been that someone was storing a lot of DT, the street form of a drug called Determination, and the brothers wanted their hands on it. Not all of it, as that would get them some unwanted heat from whichever gang they happened to be stealing from, but enough to make some ends meet.

It took some searching, obviously the good stuff was hidden at the back of the stupid massive building, hiding in the shadows just like it’s would be stealer's were moments earlier. The darkness didn’t bother either of the skelebros, both calling a bit of their magic to their eyes and lit their sight with a soft glow. Their dim lights wouldn’t be enough to be seen from outside, though Papyrus’ orange magic was much more noticeable than his brothers blue, and only lit a few feet in front of them at a time. 

“jackpot!” Sans whisper-yelled, pulling a crowbar from seemingly nowhere and getting to work on the large wooden crate in front of him. The label on the box read ‘window cleaner’ but the monster knew better. He could feel the energy pulsing from the box, was able to picture the little vials of red liquid in his mind's eye. He gave himself a mental shake as he got the lid off, reaching in and pulling out a couple of the carefully wrapped bundles. This would be enough for the brothers to last a couple months, maybe even get them a new couch. Sans set the packages on the ground before re-attaching the lid.

Papyrus, in the meantime, had stood guard and continued to scan the nearby crates. Opening a giant wooden box wasn’t very quiet, though the brothers tried, so they needed to be quick before someone heard the ruckus. While scanning ahead, his light slipped over a small crate, looking around, before darting back. He was sure the box had moved. The lean skeleton called on his magic, pulling a long bone from his breast pocket. The impossibility of the size difference was lost on him as he took a hesitant step towards the source of his confusion.

“SANS. I THINK THIS ONE MOVED.” Keeping his voice low, Papyrus checked over the box carefully. It had small holes drilled in it around the top, letting his eye-light shine in through the gaps but were too small for him to see in. He circled it warily, keeping his weapon raised and ignoring the disgruntled sigh from his brother.

“sure you don’t have something in your eyes?” Sans joked with a shrug, winking his lit left pupil to make his point clear. The soft, pained groan from his brother was music to his no-ears, his grin becoming cheeky as he left the crate he was working on and followed his brother. The holes piqued his interest, so he once again hefted his crowbar and went to work pulling off the front. The crate had no markings and was at the bottom of a very large pile, so he went carefully.

Papyrus had come behind him, ready to protect his older-though-shorter brother, and the two shared a gasp as the front fell off with a clatter. The floor of the crate was covered with a thin layer of straw, and huddled in the back corner was a small shape. Sans recognized what it was immediately, a shiver racing up his spine. Papyrus, however, was curious.

“IS … IS THAT…?” Papyrus stopped, scratching the side of his cranium with his bone. “ACTUALLY … I’M NOT SURE WHAT THAT IS… ” He revealed, looking at his brother. Sans reached out with a shaking hand, forgetting for a minute that his brother was even with him. 

He had seen humans before, though never one as young as this one seemed to be. They were a rarity now, after the war that had happened, and what remained of the population kept themselves hidden away. Sans knew there were those monsters who coveted humans as a rare, though completely useless, pet, but the idea gave him the heebie-jeebies. This one didn’t seem like a pet though. They were dressed in a ratty purple wool sweater, the long hem coming down past their knees and bare, scratched legs and feet peeked out. They had a short bob-ish style hair cut, and their face, though marked by cuts and bruises, was actually pretty adorable and they looked quite young. Around their neck was what Sans was going for, and he almost missed the child flinch as he grabbed it.

“....... dog tag?” He mumbled to himself, brightening up his light to get a better look. There were words engraved on the plain silver tag and he read them to himself.

‘F risk  
02-004-0153  
D-Test”

“DOG TAG?” Asked Papyrus, unperturbed by his brothers silence. “DOES THAT MEAN IT’S A DOG?” There were practically stars in his eyes as he looked over the shivering form in the crate.

“.........it’s still a kid.......” Sans spoke quietly, dropping the tag. The kid, Frisk apparently, quickly tucked it into their sweater. They looked at Sans through their bangs, eyes half closed. Sans couldn’t tell if it was out of fear or tiredness.

“SO A PUPPY THEN?” Papyrus ignored his brothers quiet hmmm, instead dropping to his knees in front of the crate. “I’VE ALWAYS WANTED A PUPPY! WE’RE TAKING IT WITH US!!!” The excited skeleton exclaimed, reaching into the dark box and carefully picking up the ‘puppy’. He brought it to his chest, his already large smile becoming a beaming one as the child reached out and grabbed onto his shoulders.

“.........what?” That seemed to rouse Sans from his musings, and he looked up at his brother in shock. That smile was something he just wasn’t able to say no to, not that he was given the time to. 

A shout sounded from behind them, the lazy security guards having actually been doing their work and noticed the open door. Flash lights were trained on the skeletons, but they wasted no time before running in different directions. Papyrus, still holding the child safely to his chest, ran deeper into the warehouse and started climbing a pile of boxes near a window. Sans, on the other hand, ran straight towards the guards, using his magic to lift the nearly forgotten goods they had come for in the first place. He gave a soft chuckle as his sudden movement caught the pair of slime monsters guards off-guard before running towards the door they had come through. 

Papyrus was already out the window by the time he made it to the door, and Sans felt the familiar warmth of his brothers magic as rows of bones shot up from the ground, blocking the guards giving chase. The brothers, and their respective packages, met up at the side of the building and disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home puppy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took me so long to write. I had issues describing the brothers home perfectly, like I just couldn't do it, so instead I made it! Go check out [THIS](http://planner.roomsketcher.com/?ctxt=rs_com&language=en#/?pid=2618838) for the overview/floor plan style, and [THIS](http://s278.photobucket.com/user/1kitty-cat1/slideshow/Underground%20of%20the%20Underground) for a tour kinda deal. Took me like 4 hours to make this, hope you like it!
> 
> Not too happy with this chapter, but it needed to get done. I know where I want the story to go, but it's filler and transition chapters that I suck at writing the most. ugh. I'm trying to do at least 1500 words per chapter, which is more than I've done before. Please keep in mind that I'm just getting back into writing after not doing it for like 10 years.

It didn’t take long for the intrepid duo to make it to their waiting getaway vehicle, their black 1967 Impala sitting patiently where they’d left it. Sans couldn’t help himself as he did a little jump and slid over the hood to the driver side, just like he’d seen in some movies. Papyrus didn’t know, but his older brother had been practising that for months in secret, and had actually put a dent or two into the hood before he got the hang of it. This was his first time showing the trick in front of his brother, and when he peeked at the lanky skeleton opening the shotgun door he was rewarded with a look of shock and amazement, maybe even a bit of hero-worship. Pap loved those cheesy adventure movies, and seeing his brother pull off the move so ‘easily’ wowed him.

Sans always drove when the two of them were going anywhere. Not that his brother couldn’t drive, he often took the car out for trips around town, but Papyrus tended to be a little too … exciting … while driving for Sans taste. So the shorter monster waited patiently for his brother to get in and put his seatbelt on, settling the child on his lap, before he gunned it out of the lot and truly made the hiest complete.

The stout skeleton kept a pupil on the kid on his brother's lap as he drove, anxiety worming through the rush of a completed job. The youth was huddled against the skeletons chest, their eyes shut tight and shivers occasionally coursing through their small body. Papyrus seemed to notice the kids nerves and was gently petting them on the head, smoothing down their hair and murmuring soft assurances. His brother seemed happy, mentally making a list of things he would need to get for his new puppy, but Sans had doubts. He worried if taking home this human was really the best idea. Who knows who the intended owner had been, this could get the brothers caught up in a feud they didn't belong in. Sans couldn't really think of who would have bought the kid. Asgore was known for his dislike of owning humans, so no one in The Gang would be buying one. Muffet was all about getting rid of annoyances, so it was doubtful anyone in the Muffintop had bought the kid. 

That narrowed down the list. Mettaton would do anything for attention, but the robot would hate having to take care of something else. There was a possibility he'd pawn off care to one of the other members of GLAM, and show the kid off on one of his shows. The Nice gang, while generally nice, were known to do lots of things to get money, maybe a human performance at the casinos. Sans didn’t really think the Temmies would have bought the human, they mostly acted at the middle-men for anyone selling, but he wouldn’t put it past the weird horde. Toriel was the last monster he could think of with the money to buy a human, but he knew it wasn’t her. 

He didn’t fear the human, quite the opposite in fact. Humans souls were weak compared to a monsters, one monster soul being equal to 1000 humans. When the war had started, years and years ago, humans did have the advantage of numbers and rapid population growth, but the sheer power of monster magic was too much for them. When it became apparent that they were losing, human-kind seemingly disappeared. Some thought they had gone extinct, but the more prevalent theory was that the humans had holed up somewhere and hidden away. Some of the richer monster liked to have humans as pets, their rarity and intelligence being the only thing of worth about them. No, Sans only had a slight fear of who had originally bought this human, and what that dog tag had meant. ‘Test’ didn’t sound like anything good to him, and it just brought back memories. Bad memories.

It took only a few minutes to get to their home, the eldest skeleton parking the car in an open shipping crate before they got out. Heading towards the door, Sans used a bit of his magic to close the steel door on the ‘garage’, keeping the car safe. Their home, while not much to a passer-by, was a point of pride for the two brothers. A small abandoned warehouse near the docks, 2 stories tall with most of its windows boarded up, it honestly looked like a dump. Inside was a whole different matter. The intrepid duo had completely re-done the interior in an industrial style, and it worked well. The main door, which the small party now entered from, was a thick slab of steel, only able to be unlocked from the inside or with magic. 

The lanky skeleton set Frisk down once they entered, bending over at the waist to drop the child off before straightening up to his full height. At 6 foot 9 inches he towered over nearly everyone, including his 5 foot 6 brother. He had a very slight build though, no bulk to him, compared to Sans who somehow seemed to have a bit of a stomach. Never mind that the skeleton monster didn’t have a stomach, or any flesh at all, he still managed to be a bit chubby. Sans always found some kind of comedic justice that he was short but still managed to kick the asses of those around him. He reminded himself of a honey badger, taking no shit and not caring about who he fought, often eager to engage in a little violence. Papyrus was more like a dog, loyal and caring but willing to fight if necessary.

Frisk, once on their own two feet, swayed slightly as they looked around, seeming to take in the open concept apartment. The kid barely came up to Sans armpits, the older monster figured they were just under 4 feet tall. Their sweater didn’t allow him to get a good read on their size, but their arms and legs seemed skinny and frail. Papyrus strode off to the kitchen, monologuing about making some special ‘Welcome Home Puppy’ spaghetti and listing things he would need to buy once the rest of Ebbot city woke up for the day. The duo had managed to complete their heist in less than two hours, and 3AM was not a time for the rest of monster-kind to be awake, at least not those who walked the straight and narrow.

Taking off his suit jacket and throwing it at the nearby coat rack, Sans ruffled the kids hair and gently pushed them more into the home, closing the door behind him with his foot. “c’mon kid, have a seat. you look bone tired.” He joked, kicking off his loafers as he jumped the back of the l-sofa and landed with a soft ‘thwump’. A load groan sounded from up the spiral staircase where Papyrus had disappeared to, answering the joke in the only way it deserved. The jovial skeleton looked over his shoulder at the child, half expecting them to still be standing in the doorway, and was instead greeted with the sight of the tiny human trying to climb over the sofa the same way he himself had. He couldn’t help the peals of laughter that came from him as he watched the child hoist themselves up with a look of pure determination, small feet scrabbling for purchase on the black leather they pulled themself over.

Papyrus returned from his errand upstairs just in time to see his puppy flop head-first onto the couch, nearly rolling off the other side completely. He shook his head with a smile, letting out a slight giggle at the almost proud look on the pups face, and as his older brother holding his sides as he did roll off the couch in laughter, tears running down his face. The culinary skeleton wasted no time in heading for the kitchen, putting on a white frilled apron. He’d stowed his suit in his wardrobe upstairs and had changed into some comfortable black pants and a simple orange button down shirt. 

Sans, finally recovered from his laughing fit, watched as his brother rolled up his sleeves and got to work making them some breakfast. Honestly, Papyrus was the best cook Sans had ever known, and he got around. Nothing compared to his home cooked spaghetti, though Sans wouldn’t have minded it if they didn’t eat it nearly everyday. It didn’t seem to take long for the food to be made, though the short monster was never really good at telling time's passing, and soon all three were snuggled up on the couch. Pap chose to sit on the other side of the pup, sandwiching the child between the two monsters.

At first the kid stared at the offered plate in confusion, only reaching out to take it when Sans did the same to the plate offered to him. While seeming to look the tv, the two brothers surreptitiously watched as Frisk puzzled out what to do. They picked up the fork gingerly, watching how Sans held it, then swirled it through the noodles like Papyrus had. There was a slight hesitation as the food was brought to their mouth, and Sans could have sworn the kid sniffed at it, before they took a bite. A soft sigh escaped the child, and both brothers let out breaths they didn’t even know they were holding. Papyrus fell asleep as soon as he was done eating, Frisk following along not long after. Sans, ever the lazy-bones, used his magic to carry the plates to the sink, flick off the lights, then wrap the blanket sitting on the opposite end of the couch around the sleepy pile before joining them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is 'Themself' a word? I think it is, and I looked it up and oxford website said it was okay to use as long as it wasn't in anything formal. Not sure if I like it.
> 
> I find it funny how I worry about a word like 'themself' but have no issue using thwump or flop. 
> 
> Still not happy with this chapter. Next one will be better, I promise. Also, I edited something in chapter 1 that is actually going to relate to the story later on, but I'm not telling you what it was! 
> 
> So I'm using the gang ideas from Nyublackneko, mostly. They're honestly what I would have done too, but I'm mostly stealing the names lol. 
> 
> I called Muffets gang Muffintop, and I'm not sure if that's just Sans joking around or if it's gunna be the actual name. I kinda like the idea of them not really knowing that it's a slang for anything, just them thinking it's the best part of a muffin.

**Author's Note:**

> Heebie-Jeebies is a technical term. So is ruckus. Look 'em up.
> 
> Had fun writing this. The bros are a bit OC from regular Undertale, but their key personalities still shine through. Comment if you want more, I live off comments!
> 
> EDIT notes; Changed Frisks sweater to purple. Had meant to do that before I posted it here, sorry!


End file.
